Garth (Earth-24)
History Powers and Abilities Powers * Atlantean Physiology: The Atlanteans are offshoots of humanity that are biologically adapted to the deep ocean environment. All their abilities are by-products of their bodies being adapted to survive unprotected in the tremendous pressures of the ocean depths. Garth's physique is considerably heartier than other Atlanteans. ** Enhanced Senses: All of Garth's senses are adapted to allow him to function unhindered in the harsh depths of the ocean, giving him an advantage on land. *** Enhanced Hearing *** Enhanced Smell: Garth's olfactory abilities, similarly augmented, are able to taste Atlantean blood from one part in a trillion, tracking it all the way around the world and back. *** Enhanced Vision *** Enhanced Taste: Garth's taste buds are far more sensitive than a human's, as he was able to detect an Atlantean poison on pizza when the rest of his team couldn't. ** Superhuman Strength: Tempest is incredibly strong and is classified as being noticeably stronger than average Atlanteans. He has, so far, been able to wreck steel, destroy concrete, and place tremendous force behind his blows making him a dangerous combatant. While the exact limits of his power has yet to be explored, he has been considered as a "tank" for the Titans. ** Superhuman Durability: Garth can take small arms fire without sustaining injury. He is durable enough to survive in the crushing pressure of the sea where the water is pushing several tons of water against him every second. ** Accelerated Healing: Garth's physiology allows for him to recover from injuries at inhuman rates, usually depending of the severity of his wounds. The true level of his healing factor has yet to be discovered due to his mystic heritage. ** Superhuman Speed: Garth moves at speeds well above those of the world's finest athletes. His agility is reasonably more noticeable when underwater and is just slightly decreased on land. * Magic: Tempest has a breadth of magical abilities. However, because Garth made a personal vow to abstain from using his magical skills, their full scope remains to be seen. ** Eldritch Blast: Garth is able to unleash a powerful blast of mystical energy. ** Force Field ** Hydrokinesis: He can mystically control water and water-based solutions for a variety of effects like creating whirlpools to jettison himself through the water at high speeds. Abilities * Martial Arts: Garth is an able-bodied combatant, gaining his skills from his time as a regent of the Atlantean Royal Guard. He is well-capable of successfully engaging in both armed and unarmed combat. * Multilingualism * Occultism: Garth briefly studied magic at the Silent School. He knew enough to incapacitate the Trident Three, who were proficient in forbidden arts. * Swimming Weaknesses * Dehydration Paraphernalia Weapons Notes Recommended Reading Related Links Footnotes Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Earth-24 Category:Earth-24 Characters Category:Atlanteans Category:Living Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Swimming Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Multilingualism Category:Black Hair Category:Atlantean Physiology Category:Height 5' Category:Height 5' 10" Category:Purple Eyes Category:White Skin Category:Enhanced Senses Category:Enhanced Sense of Smell Category:Enhanced Hearing Category:Enhanced Vision Category:Accelerated Healing Category:Magic Category:Magic User Category:Eldritch Blast Category:Force Field Category:Hydrokinesis Category:Martial Arts Category:Occultism Category:Asphyxiation Category:The Titans members